OBAT
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Bukankah Hangeng adalah 'OBAT' yang sesungguhnya buat Heechul? HanChul, Shounen ai, DLDR!


"Chullie..kajja.."

"Andwae.."

"Chullie….."

"Andwaeeeeeee…."

* * *

><p>Tittle :: OBAT<p>

Pairing :: HanChul is Real..

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, cerita sangat pasaran,gaje sangat…

Kim Hee Mi Presents….

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Sebungkus plastic berwarna biru yang di dalam nya terdapat benda berbentuk bulat dan berwarna warni tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja pinggir kasur tanpa ada yang menyentuh nya.

Sementara seseorang yang seharusnya meminum benda bulat dan berwarna warni yang ternyata obat itu malah membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut tebal yang sedari tadi terus menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Chullie..minum obatnya sekali saja.." Bujuk seorang namja yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tangan yang terus menerus – selama 2 jam – menyodorkan obat kepada namja cantik yang malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

"Kau Pabbo ya?sudah kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau." Ketus nya.

"Tapi Chullie, kau itu sedang sakit, imunitas tubuhmu sedang dalam kondisi lemah sehingga memungkinkan akan lebih banyak virus penyakit yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, kalau kau tiduk minum obat sekarang, virus virus itu akan mengerogoti stamina dan fisikmu.." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar.

Sementara sang namja cantik yang diberikan 'wejangan' itu tetap acuh dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela yang saat ini sedang terguyur oleh rinai rinai hujan yang tidak kunjung reda. Matanya menerawang membayangkan kejadian 10 jam lalu yang hingga membuatnya menjadi lebih pucat dengan suhu tubuh yang melebihi kadar panas dan selimut yang terus menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang ini.

Ditatapnya namja yang berada di tepi kasurnya yang tidak ada habis habis nya membujuk untuk meminum benda benda berbentuk bulat berwarna warni dan pahit yang bernama obat itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Chullie.."

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir namja berparas tampan berkebangsaan Cina itu sukses membuat sang Namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Kim Heechul alias Chullie itu sedikit merona merah,, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipi mulusnya itu, ya Heechul bukanlah seorang gadis SMA yang dengan satu kalimat kekhawatiran dari orang yang disayangnya langsung membuat wajahnya merona merah, karena itu lah dia mati matian menahan penjalaran warna merah di setiap sudut wajahnya.

"Kau ada masalah denganku Chullie,hm?Katakanlah.." Ujar Hankyung – namja yang terduduk di pinggir kasur – sambil meletakkan gelas berisi air dan 2 butir obat yang terus dipegangnya itu ke atas meja. Sedangkan yang ditanya tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela menatap rinai hujan yang kini sudah mulai berhenti.

'Sampai kapan kau akan sadar, Pabbo?' ingin rasanya Heechul mengatakan itu saat ini juga, namun egonya melarang, dia ingin Hankyung sadar dan mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan, dia ingin Hankyung mengatakan bahwa semua yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah sebatas professional bekerja saja, yah walaupun Heechul tau kalau pekerjaan yang di lakukan oleh Hankyung dan dirinya tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya yeoja, tapi tetap saja dia merasa kalau kejadian kemarin itu berbeda.

"Aku tak mengerti Chullie, kenapa sejak kemarin sikapmu berubah, hm?" Hankyung menatap Heechul lembut.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri Pabbo!"

'Cih, dasar Cina Oleng Pabbo, tidakkah kau ingat kejadian 10 jam lalu?saat kau memegang tangan yeoja itu?yah aku mengerti kalau itu hanya sebatas professional saja , tapi tidakkah kau tau bagaimana tatapan nakal dari Yeoja bernama Jessica itu kepadamu yang dengan seenaknya kau balas dengan senyuman lembutmu itu, pabbo?menyebalkan.' Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat kejadian itu.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Heechul bagaimana tatapan yeoja nakal dan menjijikkan itu saat yeoja itu dan Hankyung Nya melakukan syuting iklan untuk sebuah produk minuman.. Ingin rasanya Heechul memaki dan meneriakkan yeoja itu dengan sumpah serapah yang jelas jelas bersarang di otaknya, namun dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada Heechul lebih memilih meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan lebih membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan yang saat itu turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya daripada harus melanjutkan kejutan yang telah dia siapkan untuk Hankyung Nya saat itu, dan sebagai akibatnya seperti inilah keadaan nya sekarang, tubuh memuat dengan suhu tubuh yang berada di atas normal.

"Kau…." Hankyung menghentikan ucapan nya sejenak,

"Cemburu dengan Jessica?" Lanjut Hankyung dengan hati hati.

'BINGGO!'

Mata indah Heechul melebar sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung tadi, namun dalam sekejap dia berhasil menguasai nya lagi,

"Percaya sekali dirimu itu, Pabbo?" Sinis Heechul.

Ingin sekali Heechul memukul Hankyung saat itu juga, dia benci saat saat dimana Hankyung dapat membaca pikiran nya dengan sangat jelas tanpa dia harus mengatakan apapun, Dia benci saat tatapan lembut Hankyung membuat hmm..hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan Chullie, tidak ada maksud lain..kau pun sering seperti itu kan?" Ujar Hankyung sambil memberikan senyuman yang bisa membuat well..hati Heechul meleleh saat itu juga, tapi sebelum itu terjadi dengan cepat Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela kamar.

.

^^HanChul^^

.

Hankyung menaruh kedua tangan nya di pipi kiri dan kanan Heechul sehingga memaksa Heechul untuk menatap mata nya,,

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Chullie..hanya kau..tidak ada yang lain."

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hankyung yang lebih tepat seperti pernyataan itu.

Lengan kanan Hankyung menyentuh kening Heechul sedangkan lengan kirinya menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan erat.

"Tubuhmu panas."

"Ishh, menjauh dariku Pabbo." Bentak Heechul untuk berusaha menutupi kekikukan hatinya yang terasa hangat karena perlakuan Hankyung tadi.

"Kau belum meminum obatmu Chullie.."

"Andwae…aku tidak mau meminum benda bulat berwarna warni seperti itu."

"Tapi kau harus minum Chullie.."

"Andwae.."

"Harus.."

"Ani.."

"Harus.."

"Andwaeee!"

"ah, aku tahu, kau pasti ingin aku yang membantumu untuk meminum obatnya kan?" Goda Hankyung dengan seringai liik yang mulai terpampang di wajahnya,,

"Plakkk." Heechul memukul kepala Hankyung sedikit keras, tapi bukan nya menjauh Hankyung malah lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Heechul.

Hankyung menelan sebutir obat yang ada di atas meja ke dalam mulutnya, "As ur wish, Chagy."

"Lepaskan..pabbo!"

"Ani,"

"Hya….Cina Oleng.."

"Wo ai ni Chullie."

"Hya hya mau apa ka..hmmmp...hmmmp..hmmppp."

Yah dan pada akhirnya Hankyung membuat Heechul menelan obatnya dengan cara yang well.. mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya dan mungkin malah akan membuatnya ketagihan… bagaimanapun Hankyung adalah 'obat' yang sesungguhnya untuk Heechul kan?

^^End…..^^

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau tidak usah melakukan hal itu, lihat sekarang jadi seperti ini" Omel Heechul pada Hankyung yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur,, semenjak kejadian kemarin – peminuman obat secara paksa menggunakan cara yang hmm…enak – Hankyung langsung terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur, sepertinya virus nakal kini telah berpindah ke tubuhnya.

"Cepat kau minum obat dulu." Perintah Heechul.

Hangkyung menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku hanya mau minum obat kalau…"

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Hankyung tersenyum err…mesum " Kalau kau memberikan nya dengan cara yang kugunakan untuk memberikanmu obat kemarin."

"Mwo?"

Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan wajah – sok – innocentnya," Lebih tepatnya dengan cara Mouth To Mouth.."

"Mwooo?Mouth To Mouth?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya kaget,,

Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya, " Bagaimana?"

Heechul terdiam untuk berpikir, "Hmm..baiklah.." Ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai licik.

"Tutup matamu…" Hankyung segera menutup matanya,,

"Cepatlah Chullie…aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memminum 'obatku'.

"Kau Yakin ingin Mouth To Mouth?"

Hankyung mengangguk yakin dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Hening….

Hankyung tersenyum merasakan deru napas yang dekat dan menerpa wajahnya,,

1 detik

2 detik

"Chullie, rambutmu tajam sekali ya sampai menusuk nusuk pipiku.." Celetuk Hankyung senang.

3 detik

Cup…

"Chullie, kau sudah menciumku, tapi obatnya ma…..waaaaaa" Teriak Hankyung saat dilihatnya wajah Heebum tepat berada di atas Heechul hanya tertawa iblis melihat wajah Hankyung yang shock..

"Bagaimana?enak Mouth To Mouth nya?mau lagi?hahahahahahah."

.

.

.

Kali ini bener bener END….^^

.

.

.

^^HanChul^^

Author's Note…

Huwaaaa….aq membuat satu Fic gaje lagi tentang HanChul,,,

Abis..abis..khayalan ku selalu berkembang kalau udah menyangkut HanChul, tapi aku sedih soalnya akhir akhir ini Fic HanChul makin jarang,,hiks hiks…padahal HanChul kan REAL…

Fic ini khusus ku buat buat My Chingu Yunienie yang udah berkenan memberikan review di setiap Fic yang ku buat… Gomawo nae Yunienie…hehehhe jangan bosen untuk review ne?^^

Satu lagi HANCHUL is LEGEND COUPLE and REAL…* Kibar kibar bendera HanChul

Review Ne…?

Gomawooo..^^


End file.
